La mémoire est éphémère
by BloodyShow
Summary: Nous sommes tous victimes de notre sort, un sort inaltérable qui nous conduira dans les méandres de la vie. L'espoir est cette lueur au fond du gouffre qui nous pousse vers la sortie, comme un tremplin. Un souffle de bonheur.


Chaque histoire se doit de bien terminer, sinon l'espoir s'envolerait. Il partirait. Elle était assise sur une petite colline pas très haute, mais c'était la plus fleurie de la région. Elle piquait des fleurs dans ses cheveux avec l'innocence d'un enfant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus de guerre, il n'y avait que la reconstruction, la progression. Tout serait bientôt changé mais il le fallait. Il fallait du changement. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'un papillon vint se poser sur sa main, l'observant avec un intérêt nouveau. Ces ailes si colorées la mettaient toujours de bonne humeur. Elle se leva et se mit à courir. L'herbe frôlait ses chevilles dans de douces caresses, les fleurs s'inclinaient sous ses pieds nus. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une ombre humaine se dressa lentement devant elle, penchant la tête sur le côté elle trembla légèrement.

« _Bonjour. _»

Elle s'attendait à un silence significatif, une fuite de la part du nouvel arrivant mais tout ce qu'elle eu en retour ce fut un _bonjour_. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, s'approchant lentement. Elle n'avait pas eu de contact humain depuis bien trop longtemps et cet humain là était particulièrement charmant. Elle descendit lentement et s'arrêta devant lui, demandant de sa voix légère.

« _Es-tu un sombral de forme humaine ? _»

L'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme le poussa à se présenter, il tendit sa main et sourit lentement, un de ces sourires que l'on croit irrésistible. _Rolf Scamender_. Mais la blonde ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté, elle le regardait avec une fascination presque morbide, pour une fois au moins, ce n'était pas ses yeux d'un bleu profond ou ses boucles brunes qui attirait le regard. Elle ne le jugeait pas sur son physique, elle était si innocente.

« _Ce doit être mon père qui t'envoie. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis longtemps tu sais. _»

Pour ne pas paraître impoli, Rolf baissa sa main et acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il ne dit rien, de toute manière c'est à peine si elle semblait l'écouter. Elle lui adressa un sourire, un sourire enfantin, léger et empreint de sincérité. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était jolie avec ses cheveux détachés, elle les attachait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il avait remarqué que, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup, elle se coiffait, généralement elle tressait ses cheveux, ne laissant que quelques boucles blondes entourer son visage poupin.

« _Est-ce que mon père va bien ? Je crois qu'il veut m'offrir un diadème._ »

Elle se mit à rire et commença à tresser ses cheveux, se lançant dans une conversation qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Il se mit à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle se souvienne de lui, hier elle avait sourit en le voyant mais aujourd'hui elle l'avait traité comme un inconnu. Il se demande parfois pourquoi il continue à venir la voir chaque jour, dans l'espoir qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle pose sur lui ce regard qu'elle lui avait adressé la première fois, et qu'elle lui demande comment vont les enfants. Mais c'est trop tard, son esprit est ailleurs. Alors il vient la voir chaque jour, il l'écoute parler aussi longtemps qu'il le peut et il pars.

« _Tu pourras leur dire que je les aimes ?_ »

Il se retourna, relevant la tête, le regard brillant d'espoir déjà déchus. Elle ne peut pas s'en souvenir, c'est impossible. Il l'a attendu bien trop longtemps pour espérer qu'elle prononce leur noms, mais elle se contente de sourire, ce sourire doux et sincère qui fait penser à une enfant, elle pique une nouvelle fleur dans ses cheveux et brise encore tout ses espoirs.

« _Tu pourras dire à Harry, à Ron et aussi à Hermione qu'ils peuvent réussir. _»

Il fronça les sourcils, et finit pas prendre sa main, douce et blanche, comme son âme. Il aimerait lui dire qu'ils ont réussi, que tout est finit. Elle n'a plus d'inquiétude à avoir, mais elle éclate de rire et change déjà de sujet. Est-ce qu'un jour elle lui dira au revoir, comme un signe, un simple signe pour qu'il puisse enfin tourner la page. Est-ce qu'elle pourra le libérer de son amour qui l'entrave.

« _Dit à mon père que je l'aime._ »

Elle partit en courant. Contraint de la regarder courir dans l'herbe il leva les yeux vers le ciel dans une ultime prière. Quel est donc ce Dieu qui le force à regarder la femme qu'il aime dans un état tel que celui ci. Il porta sa main a ses lèvres, retenant ses larmes de justesse et inspira avant de déposer un baiser sur ses mains et de lui envoyer.

« _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Luna Lovegood, jamais. _»


End file.
